BLEACHreborn Chapter 6 The BROKEN mask
by Skurasa
Summary: Kurasa Shinku is a 18 Years-Old Human living in Shibuya. His Normal life of student will soon be disrupted when Two Shinigami will appears right in front of him.


He was closer. He's definitely closer than before. And he's still approaching. What was that feeling ? I immediatly turn back.

_- Hmm ..._ _- W-What ? What happened Ku-chan ?_ _- Nothing ... Just my imagination ..._

Was it some kind of dream ? Is it just me ?

_- It's a ghost ! I told you ! They're EVVVERRRYYYWHHHERREE !_ _- Shut up. You're getting bothersome with your ghost tales ! I don't want to be late for school, let's go !_ _- I'm coming~ !_

It wasn't a dream. It was just too fast. I was just too slow. But it definitely wasn't a dream. I didn't notice at the moment, but someone with a broken mask was spying on us.

_- So, here they are. Haha, interesting, one of them has a higher Reiatsu than me ? Which one ? The girl or ... The boy ? Does it really matter ? I'll just kill them !_

I felt it. An intense bloodlust. The same bloodlust that the predators have.

_- But later. I guess we can't help it ... I'm still hungry ... for some spirits._

A grin ran through his face from those words. The second following, he disappeared, as the pressure surrounding us.

**5:30 PM. Class end.**

As usual, I came back to my home accompanied by Hinode. Her house is further down the street. We're half-way, I forget the pressure from a while ago, the only thing pressuring me right now is homework. But still, not so far from us, he was there.

_- Found yaaa~_

An instinct. It was just a primal instinct. I took Hinode in my arms and I moved her from her where she was. At that moment, it looked like the air was cut. I then looked from where the cut was from, and I saw him. A man, around 20 years old, tan-skinned, with a Black & White outfit and purple hair. The left part looked like a Shinigami Kimono while the right part looked more like Human clothes, with straight sleeves. However, his Hakama was white, as opposed to ours.

_- R ... RUN ! Hinode !_

I took her by the arm and we ran to some tight street where she could hide.

_- Just wait for me, I ... Heard some ... Gun shots._ _- Guns ? I didn't hear anything, what are you talking about ?_ _- Just wait here, please. And if I don't come back, just run back to your home._ _- K... Ku-chan ... You're scaring me..._ _- Just promise me you'll do it ! Hurry up !_

Her head nodded as she gave her answer.

_- Y- Yeah ... No problem ..._

I immediatly run toward this weird guy, as I took some kind of pill in my pocket.

_- Here it is ... The pill Matsunami-san gave me ... Here I go !_

I swallowed it. In a blink of an eye, I turn to my Shinigami's form. This time, I wasn't afraid. I took my blade without hesitation and I pointed it to this weird guy.

_- Who are you, and what do you want ?_ _- Oh, you're finally back ? Who I am ? Come on, I thought Shinigami were smarter than that, don't you have any idea ?_

This smile on his face was just scary. He was as calm as he was confident.

_- Not at all, you're just some weird dude !_

However, at that same instant, I noticed something. On his face; on his chest. He had some broken mask and hole. Just like Hollows.

_- Just what are y..._

He didn't let me finish my sentence. He was so close of me, something was falling on my head. Instinctively , I dodged by an inch, but still, I was cut on my left cheek.

_- C-Close ! ... Uh ?_

I couldn't see it a high-speed, but now that it was froze, there was no way I couldn't notice it. On the ground there was ...

_- A ... Sword ? Are you a Shinigami ?!_ _- Shinigami ? ARE YOU KIDDING ME !_

The smile on his face disappeared, as he rushed toward me, slashing on and on. Though I could sometimes block, it landed on body most of the time, resulting in deep cuts on my flesh.

_-D ... Damn !_

I was bleeding, I was sweating. I honestly thought that it would be easier than against the Hollow, but it wasn't.

_- I thought I had found someone with a High-Reiatsu, but it's not the case, you're weak as hell ..._ _- H ... Haha ! You're the one kidding me here ! You speak a lot, but you're not that strong either !_ _- Oh ..._

While I was prepared to block his next slash, he suddendly raised his left hand. The only thing I saw then was a red flash that hit me and sent me flying away.

_- G-Guah ! W ... What was that ! M ... Magic ? It damn hurts !_

As I tried to stand up, he was coming closer. And it starts again. Those red flashes were at least as fast as sound. Avoiding them was impossible. A few moments later, I was here, lying on the wall behind me, almost uncounscious.

_- Well ? That's all ? You can't even endure my Bala any longer ? I guess there's no use to play with you anymore ..._

The next moment, his hand became red one more time, and he sent his Bala right toward me.

_- S ... Shi ... T ..._

One. Two. Three. Four. Many other Bala touched me, but suddenly, as some kind of reflex, I slash one of those Bala. For the first time, I was able to block one of those Reiatsu Bullet. During the short instant where he was astonished, I lowered by sword downward, sending a burst of Reiatsu hitting him.

_- W-What is that ?_

During a few seconds, my blade looked like golden, was I imaginating things ? However, he was coming out of the smoke produced by the burst.

_- Interesting move you have there~ You should have start with this from the beginning._

He was bleeding from the mouth. The burst sure did hurt him, though it was a little.

_- Interesting ? Don't you understand ? I can now hurt you, the balance has tilted ! You should prepare yourself to lose !_ _- Lose ... You say ? Haha .. HAHAHAHAHA ! Interesting ! Let me show you, how desesperate your situation is !_

He positioned himself in an offensive stance, the blade pointing at me. His devil's smile was back.

_- Here I come !_

Faster than the Hollow. Faster than Shiro & Matsunami. It only takes a second to this guy to rush over me and slash me down. I couldn't react, I couldn't even see him. A deep cut was running through my chest. I losed awareness and I felt to the ground.

_- Ha ! At least, you managed to hurt me. I guess I can answer then. I'm an Arrancar. __**Arrancar Veintiocho "N°28", Rudacreiss Managera.**_


End file.
